


Pick Me Up

by heart_of_glass



Series: Rosemary Month 2017 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (mostly), F/F, Fluff, Rosemary Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_glass/pseuds/heart_of_glass
Summary: Kanaya wakes with a start, hands clutching her abdomen.





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> day seven prompt: comfort/recovery
> 
> this ones real short but mostly fluff aside from a brief nightmare at the beginning  
> these girls need lots of recovery, but theyre getting there

Kanaya dreams of a hole in her stomach and blood on her face and dead trolls and walking in dark hallways and the sound of a chainsaw tearing through flesh.   
She wakes with a start, clutching her abdomen as if she can still feel the hole that used to be there. She can hear the whine of Eridan’s plasma gun and the sensation of dying over and over and over again.

And then, slowly, she becomes aware of Rose’s weight slumped against her side and a hand rubbing up and down against her back. There is no hole in her stomach, and Eridan is dead. 

She turns to look at Rose and smiles weakly. Rose smiles back before enveloping her in a tight hug. Kanaya melts into the embrace, and allows her tears to fall. This is far from the first time either of them have woken up from nightmares like this, and likely is not anywhere close to the last. They have a system now, and each other, which makes it slightly more bearable.

Rose extricates herself from the hug and leaves the bedroom. Kanaya wraps herself up tighter in the sheets, and focuses on calming her breathing until Rose comes back with two cups of hot chocolate and a novel. She pulls herself up against the headboard and takes the steaming hot chocolate with both hands. She waits for Rose to settle in beside her, and open the book. The one they’re in the middle of right now is an Alternian romance novel, one of Kanaya’s favorites. Rose had wanted a chance to practice her Alternian, and that’s what she does now as the calming tones of her voice lull Kanaya into a more restful state as she sips on her hot chocolate.


End file.
